What was left behind
by raybr
Summary: Why did Martin left Seattle? And what did he left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Seattle. FBI building. August 23, 2002. 6:30 P.M.**

"Ready to go?" He asks her.

"Just a second. I just need to print this report and sign it. Done." She stood up and grabs her coat. As always he helps her to get dress. They walk together to the elevator.

"So, how was your day?" he asks her.

"You know, a delightefull day of paperwork." She is able to keep a serious face until she catches his look and smile. They both hate paperwork. "how was yours?"

"Uhh, I lost my phone. But on the bright side we finally convince mr. Lawrence to testify. Melinda thinks we have pretty good chances to win now" He tells her. "Hold on". He yells to the man inside the elevator. Running a little, they both able to get inside of it.

"Thanks". They both say and the man nods.

"Paul invited us to have dinner with him and Sylvia tomorrow. What do you think?" He looks at her with his deep and charming blue eyes, waiting her answer.

"Sure. What time?" She replys. She knows he want to see Paul´s new big screen TV.

"About 7:00 PM"

Just after drive out the parking lot he asks her "Do you want to go to Tutta Bella´s and grab some pizza?"

"Nah. I preffer call and ask them to deliver at home. My back is hurting. I had so many paperwork to do that I only get up to go to the bathroom and grab some coffe. Now I´m craving for a hot bath followed by the great massage that only you knows how to do" She gives him smile.

He can see how tired she is but she is still beautiful. "You got it"

"What about half pepperoni and half cheese?" He asks her locking the door behind them.

"It´s to fatty. Make it half salad." She replys while taking her coat and shoes off.

"You know, the fact that this pizza has some green stuff on top doesn´t mean you won´t get the callories of the bottom part. You might just well eat something taste" He says with a grin in his face walking toward the phone. It´s not like she has to worry about her weight, she has a perfect body. And besides, she is always eating something sweet. In her purse there is at least two types of chocolates, a pack of gum and tic tac. Her desk at the office was the same, not to metioned the house. The was some candy in the kitchen, the living room and in the drawer of her night stand. He remembers the day when he told her that if she was so worry about her weight she should abdicated of all her candys and she asnwered him, in a matter-of-fact tone, "_I only get them in case of blood sugar levels goes down. Better be safe than sorry, right?"_. He immedially started to laugh, after all her father had diabetes.

"It does taste good." She smiles. In the back they can hear the anwer machine: _You have 12 messages. Message one at 01:23 P.M.: **Hi Marty, it´s me Jamie. Call me as soon as you get this message.** _There was concerned on her voice. _Message two at 01:54 P.M: **Hi, it´s me again. I tried your cell phone but you doesn´t aswer it either. Please call me, it´s important. **_She sounded as she was crying. _Message three at 02:12 P.M: **Marty, it´s Allison... My mom... she is in the hospital... Monte Sinai Hosp... and...I...please, come here.**_ She was crying so hard that she almost wasn´t able to talk.

Martin´s face was completly white. He didn´t need to hear the other messages. Something happened to Bonnie, his dearest aunt, the woman who was pratically a mother to him. Right now he needed to get to New York, he needed to be with her, with her uncle and cousins, with his family. He was going to pick up his car keys but Julianne did it first.

"I´ll drive". It was the only thing they said all the way to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**JFK. August 24, 2002. 01:00 A.M.**

The flight seemed like it was never end. After five hour they finally got in to New York. They left their apartment in such a hurry that they didn´t had any luggage wich allowed them to run to outside the airport and take a cab.

"Monte Sinai Hospital, please". It was the only thing he said after listen to Allison message. He couldn´t say anything, his mind was working at 200, but he couldn´t elaborated any sentence. He was remembering all the good moments he had spend with the Tolands. All the summer trips, the Thanksgivens...God, what was he doing? Why was he thinking like that? Bonnie will be fine, she has to be. Sure, she was feeling tired and having some pain in her legs, but it´s normal considering how much she works, after all a nurse job requires you walk aroud all the time, go from one patient to another, so who wouldn´t fell tired and have pain? But her cousins sounded so sad, concerned. Jamie...God, her baby. She was pregnant, six months now. And Allison, her little cousin. Hear her crying broke his heart. He still remeber when Bonnie and Ben got home from the hospital with his little baby cousin in her arms.

_He was eleven and was sitting in the couch with his father. The TV was on but he wasn´t paying attention. Jamie and Natalie, his sister, were upstair, in the baby room playing with their dolls. Her mother was in the kitchen trying to preparer something for them to eat, but thank God she didn´t find any pan. The only thing he could think was that this new baby would change everything. They weren´t be able to go camping anymore. Her aunt woudn´t be able to make the cookies he loved anymore. Ben wouldn´t be able to teach him baseball anymore. Now everything was to the baby. All the attention, all the love..._

_When the door got open he get up as his father did. Every one came to the room. He saw his aunt get in the house with someting in her arms. He couldn´t see it. The "thing" was too small. But Bonnie walked straight to him._

"_Marty, this is your new cousin Alison. See how small she is? She is going to need her big cousin to protect her. Can you do it?" She asks look in his eyes._

"_Y..yes." He said, not too confident that he was actually able to._

"_I know you will." Bonnie said smiling at him. "Here. Sit on the couch and I will put her on your arms."_

_He did as she told him to. And the moment Bonnie put Allison in his arms the little girl open her eyes and smile at him._

And now his little cousin is in the hospital crying. His family was there crying.

At that moment Julliane hold his arm and he was brought back from his memory.

"We´re here". She already had pay the drive and now he was only waiting for them to get out so he could get home.

"Let´s go find them and see how Bonnie is". She gives him a weak smile. He nods and follows her.

"Hi. Can you tell where can I find Bonnie Toland?" He asks the woman in the reception.

"Room 314."

"Thanks, I know how hard it must be for your..." After get in the elevetador he says to her. She looks at him but doesn´t say anything, just squeezes his hand.

At the moment they leave the elevator they see Victor sitted in some chairs. They wlak straiht toward him.

"Hey. What happened? How is she? Where is she? And Jamie and Allison?" Martin asks looking around trying to fing room 314 and his cousins.

"Calm down Martin. Hello Julianne!" She nods to him and then he cotinues. "Bonnie was feeling a lot of pain in her legs and yesterday she felt because of it. That´s why Ben brought her here. As they get in here, the doctors decided to run some tests and they find out a tumor. It was discovery soon enough and she will start chemotherapy in two days. She is sleeping now and Ben is in the room with her. Your mother took the girls home. Natalie is coming from Santa Barbara so it take some time to her gets here. After she gets here she will explain us the situation better, until then I think we all should go to a hotel..."

"I´m not going to leave Bonnie alone." Martin interrupts Victor.

"She is not alone Martin. As I told you, Ben is in there with her and since she is sleeping there´s nothing we can do for now. It´s better we all get back later, after some rest." Victor told Martin in a very calm tone.

"Your father is right Marty. We should get some rest so we won´t be sleepy by the time Bonnie wakes up". Julianne agrees. "We can get back around 9:00 A.M."

"I guess you´re right." And with that they all go out the hospital.


End file.
